Denial
by CameraKutie
Summary: After Sakura miscarries her and Syaoran's child, she begins going through a state of denial. After going through enough, Sakura leaves everything behind and travels to Tokyo. What will Syaoran do?
1. Losing

Denial

  


Author's Notes: Hello everyone! This is my new fanfic, "Denial"....... I hope everyone likes it. Please review!

Disclaimers:

I am not a part of CLAMP.

I do not own CCS.

I do not own any CCS characters.

So, please, DON'T SUE ME!!!!!

  


Chapter 1

  


"W-What?!" Exclaimed an extremely surprised twenty-one year old Syaoran Li. His amber eyes were wide open as his hands dropped, not soon after he heard her say those three effective words.

"You're mad! I knew you would be mad!" Sakura cried, turning around so that he wouldn't see her tears that were freely flowing.

"I'm not mad Sakura! I'm just....... Shocked." Syaoran paused for a moment. "A-Are you sure?"

"Either I am, or there's another Sakura Kinomoto at the doctor's office......" Sakura went into her pocket and handed him a piece of paper.

"So..... You're...... Really........ Pregnant?" He asked, looking at the ultra sound picture. There, in the picture, was a black atmosphere, and a little white baby, indicating that that was the baby.

"Y-Yes Syaoran, I'm pregnant...." Sakura sniffled, still not looking behind her. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around her waist and a head came to the base of her neck.

"I'm happy Sakura......" Syaoran said, kissing her neck. "Now I know I can never lose you......."

"You would never lose me Syaoran, it's too hard to get rid of you......"

"Is that how you really feel about me?"

"It was just a joke!" Syaoran turned her around and kissed her lips.

"Good......"

  


~3 months later~

  


Syaoran typed at his computer, at his job that no one knew what he did. He had to wait five more years until he would become become the Li Clan leader. He looked up at the clock. 4:00. One more hour until he could go home to his wife. As soon as he found out Sakura was pregnant, they sped up the wedding to a week instead of a month. Suddenly, his office phone began ringing. He picked up the phone and twirled it in his hands and put it against his ear.

"Li Syaoran's office."

"L-Li-kun?"

"Daidouji-san? What's wrong.......?" Syaoran thought. "Did Eriol do something?" (AN: ^^')

"She had the baby Li-kun."

"Who had the baby."

"Sakura!"

Syaoran's face became pale. "T-That's not possible! She's only 4 months!"

"She miscarried." Came Tomoyo's sobbing reply. "She's a real wreck. The baby is alive, but not for very long, I think you should come down......" Tomoyo didn't hear a reply on the other line. "Li-kun?" Tomoyo waited. "LI-kun?" No answer. "LI-KUN!"

Syaoran drove all the way to the hospital, not caring to tell anyone where he was going, he just needed to get there. Tears began welling up in his eyes. There was only two times he had cried. Once when he told Sakura he loved her and ran away, not believing what he had done. And this. He finally reached the hospital's parking lot. He turned off the car and ran inside. He asked where Sakura Li was, and ran all the way there. In front of her room, stood a crying Tomoyo.

"Is she in there?" Tomoyo only nodded. "Do you think....?"

"Go ahead, it's your baby too, she won't be mad." Tomoyo put her hand on his shoulder and gave a little smile.

Syaoran walked in to see Sakura in one of the hospital beds, crying her eyes out. In her arms was the baby, wrapped up in a pink blanket. Sakura hadn't noticed Syaoran standing there, because she was paying too much attention to their baby. Syaoran could see it's little gills on the sides of it's head, the gills that the baby needed to live off of Sakura's water in her belly.

"Come on baby-girl, be strong for mommy, you can make it....." Even Sakura knew that was a lie. She could feel the baby's light pink aura begin to fade from loss of energy and life. Syaoran could even feel the baby's weak aura.

"S-Sakura?" Sakura's head shot up from looking at the baby girl. Her quenched Emerald eyes met his Amber eyes.

"S-Syaoran....... I'm so-so sorry....."

"Sh....... It's okay, it's not your fault......." Syaoran walked over next to her to look at the baby. "Can I hold her?" Sakura nodded, and lightly handed the baby to Syaoran. "Hi baby-girl, I'm your daddy......." 

Baby-girl smiled, as if she knew who he was. She opened her eyes, revealing dazzling, shining emerald eyes, mimicking her mother's eyes. Her tiny hand reached out and clasped one of Syaoran's long, big fingers, with all the strength she had. Then, all the strength left, as her last breath came out, taking away her life. Sakura burst out crying, as she felt Baby-girl's aura disappear into oblivion. One of the nurses came in, and took the baby away, knowing Sakura and Syaoran needed time alone. Syaoran climbed into the hospital bed next to Sakura and cuddled with her, while also shedding tears.

The funeral took place a week later. It seemed as if the happy and pleasant atmosphere was taken over by an evil clow card or spirit. Everyone was dressed in black, the girls were crying on their man's shoulder's handkerchiefs to their eyes. Sakura walked up to the tiny coffin. Syaoran tried to stop her, but decided against it, knowing he had to let her be. Sakura's hand went over on top of the coffin as the tears flowed down. It seemed as if the tears hadn't stopped all week. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the tears she had shed, that she was surprised she hadn't died of dehydration..... Sakura sniffled and tried to speak to her baby, but she couldn't. So, she did the only thing she could really do....... She sang.

"In the arms of the angel,   
fly away from here,   
from this dark, cold hotel room,   
and the endlessness that you feel.   
You are pulled from the wreckage,   
Of your silent reverie.   
You're in the arms of the angel,   
may you find some comfort here."

  


Sakura then went limp and began to cry even harder, if possible. Syaoran walked over and picked her whole body up and began carrying her away, even though she whispered pleads for her to stay. Everyone understood, and one after another, left, after the baby was barried. Syaoran had locked her inside the car and drove to their Condo on the beach. (AN: What?! They're supposed to be rich!) He carried her all the way up the stairs, Sakura still crying her eyes out. He laid her on their bed softly and went into their bathroom. He turned on the faucet to a warm bath, and let it begin to fill. When it was about halfway, he went back into their bedroom to find Sakura still on the bed, crying. He picked her back up, she grummbled as he did so, and carried her into the bathroom, laying her in the tub.

"S-Syaoran! W-what are you doing?!" She pulled him in with her to get him wet too.

"I'm trying to calm you down!"

"Well, instead, you pissed me off!"

"Better than you crying! You know how much I'm hurt just to see you crying your heart out and know I can't do anything about it? It hurts like HELL!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura flinched and looked the other side.

"Well, I'm sorry that YOU feel that way because YOU fell in love with ME!"

"I'm not Sorry Sakura......." Syaoran said. "I love you.... I care about you.... When you're hurt, I'm hurt...." Syaoran bent down and kissed Sakura's lips.

Sakura laid on top of Syaoran, asleep. Syaoran stroked her bare back, (AN: Don't tell me you haven't realized what they've done yet.........? ^^') and kissed her forehead. She shifted a bit, making him blush a bit. Her long hair cascaded down her back, but was moved aside when Syaoran's hand drifted across her back. Sakura then began to wake up, feeling a tickling sensation on her back. She looked up to find Syaoran lying below her. He gave her a little smile when he saw her emerald eyes glimmering up at him.

"Hi......." He said.

"Hi...." Sakura replied sleepily.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually, I feel like i haven't eaten in days....."

"You haven't...... I'll go make you something......." Syaoran got out of bed and put on his pants, then waked out of the room. Sakura sighed and laid back in bed. Yesterday her baby had been laid to rest, and she seemed to be getting better.

_"All because of Syaoran......"_

_**"Well, that's just for now, you know, he'll leave you as soon as you're better."**_

_"Will not! He loves me! Why would he do that?"_

**_"Because, you miscarried his child. He doesn't love you anymore because you couldn't produce a heir, especially a MALE heir, why would he still love you? As soon as you're over the miscarrige, you two will have a divorce and he'll have another girl. A better girl. Brace yourself."_**

_"No! Syaoran wouldn't do that to me!"_ Sakura thought. _"Would he?"_

  


AN: And so it begins! Please review!


	2. Denial

AN: Hello everyone! I'm glad people are enjoying this story, now, let's continue, shall we? If anyone hasn't noticed.....

_**"......" **_= Sakura's second (evil) consionce.

_"......."_ = Sakura's first (good) consionce.

_**"......."**_ = Sakura talking to her consionce.

Ok? now...... let the show begin!

  


Chapter 2

  


It had been a whole week since the funeral and Sakura and Syaoran had made love, and Syaoran was going back to work. You could see his distress when he walked into the bedroom fully dressed in a suit and tie. "I'm gonna get going now...."

_**"And so it begins......"**_

"I'm sorry to leave you already....."

"It's okay honey, you've been here for a whole week! You need to go back so that you don't loose your job."

_**"You stupid male species..... I know what you're REALLY doing....."**_

_"Shut up!"_

"I can stay.... If you want me to....." Syaoran walked over to the bed and sat next to her, putting his hand on her stomach.

_**"Pathetic, pathetic. He's just trying to lure you in to hurt you girl, don't pay any attention."**_

_"What did I tell you to do?!"_

Sakura smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Sakura smiled even wider and bent towards him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Her hands crawled on his shoulders to the back of his mouth. Syaoran puled her down to the bed as she giggled, as their kiss began getting more pashionate until........

_**"Brokenheart! Brokenheart! Brokenheart!"**_

Sakura pushed him away suddenly and ran into the bathroom.

"Sakura.....?" This wasn't the first time it happened. Sometimes they wouldn't even kiss. Sometimes when he'd try to kiss her, she would move or push him away, as if something told her not to. He sighed as he stood up and began walking out the door. "I love you....."

Sakura fliched as she heard the door slam. She turned off the faucet and dried her face off with a towel. Tears began flowing down her face as the voices continued echoing in her head. Her good side and her bad side both mixing in a fight of denial.

_**"He doesn't love you anymore girl."**_

_"Yes he does! Remember that promise you made! You'll love each other no matter what. Don't think that he'ld just frget about that because you miscarried his baby."_

_**"Yes he does. You can feel it in his aura, it's full of anger, and it flares when he's near you."**_

She did have a point. When she felt his aura, it was full of anger, and it mostly flared when it was near her. She sat against her bed post and pouted.****She just sat and began listening to the next denial argument.

_"He's probably just angry at your body for not allowing you to conceive the most precious gift ever."_

_**"Now why would he be angry at her body. If he's angry at her body he's angry at her."**_

_"You're right."_

Sakura grunted as she went into her closet and pulled out a pink suitcase and some clothes.

**_"What are you doing?!"_**

_"What are you doing?!"_

_**"I am sick and tired of hearing that Syaoran is going to leave me, so....... I'm leaving him."**_

_"What?!"_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"I............ AM.......... LEAVING.......... HIM.........."**_

_**"Huh, knew it would happen eventually."**_

_"I never knew she would be the one to crack......"_

Sakura wiped her tears with a cleannex as she closed her suitcase. She then got out her special stationary and began writing a note, the tears dripping on the paper.......

Syaoran got home later that day, walking into the clean green apartment with mixtures of pink everywhere. "Sakura?" He looked around, not finding her smiling face, or even her depressed face, come around the corner. Instead, he found an envelope taped up to the wall with her stationary, with "Syaoran" written on it. He walked over to it and began reading it.

  


_**Syaoran,**_

_**I understand that you may not love me anymore for miscarrying your child and not having it be a male, but I know this, I love you. So, to save myself from heartbreak, I am leaving you. I hope you find someone that will give you the happiness and heir you need.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_

  


Syaoran fell to the floor. Since when did she feel he was going to abandon her? But what also pained him was how she wrote her name. _Sakura Kinomoto_. Not _Sakura Kinomoto Li_ or _Sakura Li_. Just........ Sakura Kinomoto. It seemed as if she were going through a state of denial or something....... Hi face went pale as he passed out against the carpet.

  


~Three days later~

  


"In there!" The lock was undone as Yelan Li and Meiling Li walked into the apartment. "Syaoran!" 

Meiling ran over to the passed out Syaoran on the floor. They felt depression and dispair in his aura, as they found his pale body with tears flowing out of closed eyelids.

"My god! Syaoran's crying in his sleep!" Meiling pulled him onto the couch and put a cold washcloth that Yelan provided for her. "Poor Syaoran.... Why did Sakura do this?!"

"Meiling, she is gong through a denial and depression stage right now, you can feel it in her aura if you try hard enough......."

Meiling looked over at Syaoran. "Then may god be watching over both of them......"

  


~Elsewhere~

  


Sakura shot out of bed, panting hard as she looked outside of her patio window to see the heavy rainfall and thunderstorm. She was now in Tokyo, staying in a hotel as she would travel around Japan for a while. After miscarrying her baby, she realized she needed to get out and around more, or she'll die, just like.......... Sakura burst out crying. In two weeks, she had lost two things she loved. Her baby and her love. She had had a nightmare, that she was once again pregnant and that Syaoran found her, and they were a happy family again, only....... She cried out again. That spoiled again.

  


AN: How sad!!!! Now, for any of you out there that are like...... THAT'S IT?! *Smiles* I have taken the liberty of giving a preview of the next chapter...... *wink*

  


Sakura walked out of the bathroom, holing her stomach as she laid down in bed.

_"I wonder if it's normal for this to happen after you miscarry......"_

_**"We ALL know what's really going on......"**_

  


AN: What? I can't give away TOO much...... Ok, Ja ne!


	3. Protect

AN: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the most wanted 3rd chapter! About the three day thing, Syaoran passed out, and when he woke up the next day, he didn't move or anything, making him sick Does that sound right? Now, I'm replying to one review I got from Nanninha Li...... Sakura's not really going to be a heartbreaker...... And she's still sweet and innocent! She's just going through a stage that's the same title..... And she thinks Syaoran's gonna leave her. And don't worry, S+S WILL BE TOGETHER!!!!!!!! Sorry I didn't update sooner.

Chapter 3

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, holding her stomach as she laid down in bed.

__

"I wonder if it's normal for this to happen after you miscarry......"

****

"We ALL know what's really going on......"

For the past two weeks Sakura had had a series of nightmares, (AN: Ha ha ha, fooled ya'll!) each one getting worse. This recent one was so bad that she woke up and ran straight toward her bathroom and threw up. Sakura wiped the sweat from her forhead. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a leather wallet looking album. She opened it up and found two pictures. One from when they were younger, and Syaoran was carrying her piggy back style, and the other was of their wedding. A tear ran down her face as she quickly wiped it away. She closed it and put it back into her drawer, then laid back down.

"I miss you Syaoran......... I love you......."

She yawned as she felt sleepy. She drank a little water and closed her eyes, going back to sleep.

Syaoran woke up as the thunderstorm in Tomoeda rumbled through the apartment. He looked at the time. 3:05. He sighed as he looked next to him, wanting Sakura to be there, sleeping or scared, or even happy, just to be there. He gave a small smile as he remembered what happened five months ago.....

~* Flashback *~

Sakura and Syaoran walked out of the cafe that they had just had a romantic dinner in. They looked up at the sky to find gray storm clouds above them, and decided to hurry home before they got wet. When they almost got to the apartment complex, it began to rain. Sakura smiled and began twirling in the rain, laughing and giggling, while Syaoran just stood and stared at her. God how he loved her. He laughed when she almost slipped and began walking towards her.

"Shall we?" Then a clash of thunder then echoed in the parking lot. Sakura screamed and jumped into Syaoran's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He laughed as he stroked her hair. "It's okay, nothing will happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you." 

He kissed her forehead as she looked up at him, and he began kissing down her face until he met her lips. They continued kissing until the rain came down harder and the storm worse, with that they began to run inside their house. When they got inside, Syaoran got two towels, one for her and one for him, and a change of clothes for Sakura. He came out of their room to find Sakura shivering.

"Here, go into the bathroom and dry off, I'd rather get sick then you." He lead her into their bathroom and shut the door to give her some privacy. He went into their bedroom to change and get dry. He took off his shirt and began to undo his pants when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around to find Sakura standing in the doorway, only a towel wrapped around her body, with her wet hair flowing over her chest. Syaoran's face became a deep red color, and looked away. "W-what are you doing?"

Sakura walked up to him and kissed his lips softly. "You love me, right?"

"Y-yes."

Her body pressed against his body. "And you promised, t-that you wouldn't let anything happen to me?" 

All Syaoran could do was nod. _"What is she thinking?"_

Sakura was blushing hard. She was really nervous. She would've thought Syaoran would have done this, not her.

"Sakura, what are you getting at?"

"Uh.. Um.." _"Will you just get it over with?!"_ "W-will you make love to me?"

Syaoran was startled by her question. "Y-you don't want that."

"But I do. I love you, and I want to share it with you."

"B-but" He looked down at Sakura, seeing her look up at him. "Don't you want to wait until we're married? I mean, the wedding's only two weeks away."

Sakura looked down. He obviously didn't want to. "I-if that's what you want." She turned around not to look at him. "I-I'm going to take a shower. Ok?" 

Sakura walked into their bathroom and shut the door. Syaoran could hear the faucet turn on inside the bathroom, then heard the water hitting against the tiled shower.

__

"You baka! You hurt her feelings! You promised to protect her, love her, and make her happy, when you've broken the third one!"

****

"But, I don't want her to regret it."

"Sooner or later you two will, so, if she wants to, why not? You do."

Syaoran blushed. Everything was true. He began walking to the bathroom, and heard a little hiccup' come from it. He opened the door, and looked inside, to see Sakura in the shower, the fog of the hot water fogging up the window, covering her body. He quietly walked towards the shower and opened the door, walking in. Sakura's face was shocked as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, if you want to, I will." Sakura smiled as she rose up to kiss his lips

****

*~End of Flashback~*

"And that's how it happened." Syaoran said out loud. He looked next to him as a vision of Sakura appeared in front of him, but disappeared again. "Sakura.."

What could he do? He had no idea where his wife was to go and get her and tell her he loved her. It didn't make any sense.. When did she get the impression that he didn't love her? If there was some way.. Syaoran shot out of bed and ran to his dresser, where inside was his lasin board. He chanted a couple of words out of his mouth, and then a blue light shot out of the board. He hurriedly got dressed and ran out the door. He got into his green car and drove off.

__

"Soon Sakura, soon we'll be together again."

AN: Okay, that's all for now. Please review and I'll continue!!!!!!


	4. Confessing

AN: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating last week, I was sick...... :-P Now, I don't know if this will be the best chapter, but it will show the bond between Sakura and Yelan (Syaoran's mother)........ While Syaoran's still following the blue light. I don't know what else is Yelan's powers, but I made it that she found Sakura far before Syaoran did. (two days.) Ok, enjoy!!!!!

  


ATTENTION!!!!!!!: I have changed the plot a bit!!!!!! Sakura will NOT be pregnant!!!!! Yet........

  


Chapter 4

  


Sakura awoke from her slumber, finding the sunlight lighting up most of the hotel room. She looked next to her to the nightstand to find a glass of water sitting on the nightstand. She reached over and began to drink, when she realized something...... SHE HADN'T PUT A GLASS OF WATER BY HER BED LAST NIGHT!!!!!!

"I put it there." said a deep, feminine voice. Sakura turned to the source of the voice, to find her mother in law standing in the dark.

"Breaking in and entering is a crime you know....."

"Not when I'm here to see my daughter......"

"Correction, ex-daughter in law....."

"What gives you the idea about that?"

"I know that Syaoran doesn't love me anymore, you don't need to deny it."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"I just..... know......." Sakura's head shot up. "No! I am not going to go with you! No matter what you do! I won't go!"

"I have no need....." Yelan said. "Your supposed loveless husband is on his way to get you...."

"No! He can't!"

"He's not going to force you...... I know it...... Because he loves you......"

"No he doesn't......"

"Then why is he coming?"

"To....... Trick me.....?" Sakura said, unsure.

Yelan sighed. This wasn't easy. "Just promise me something?"

"You're the only mother I've ever had, of course I will."

"Whatever happens...... Promise you'll make the right decisions......"

"I have been."

"Are you sure you've been?"

Sakura thought. She thinks that Syaoran doesn't love her, yet she didn't confront him. But, she did run away because she needed time to herself....... "Yes. I'm sure I've been making the right choices."

"Very well then...... I will leave. Be prepared....." With that Yelan left. 

As soon as the door closed, Sakura began packin up her things.She brushed her teeth, her hair, got dressed, got her suitcase, and left out the door. She reache her red car and pulled out her keys, but when she turned the corner, she found someone sitting on the hood of her car. She stepped back, startled. 

"S-Syaoran......."

"Hello Sakura......."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

_"Aw! He's going to tell her he loves her!"_

**_"No, he's going to tell her he doesn't love her."_**

Sakura glared. "What? Just to tell me you don't love me?"

"No, Sakura, you've got it all wrong." Syaoran jumped off the hood. "Why would you think I would suddenly stop loving you?"

"Because I miscarried your child and it wasn't a heir...."

"Is that what-" Syaoran went to try to hug Sakura, but she backed away. "You really believe?"

"It's true isn't it?"

"No, Hell no!" Sakura's eyes popped out again. "God Sakura, I love you so much! Nothing has changed ever since you lost our baby, in fact, I love you even more! Which wasn't possible in the first place! When you left, I couldn't eat or even move! Without you, I'll die! Do need anymore proof for me to prove that I still love you?!"

Sakura covered her eyes to wipe away her tears. "My god Syaoran, I, I...... I had no idea...."

Syaoran sprinted to her and hugged her. "It's ok..... It's ok....."

"No, it's not ok...." Sakura pulled away from Syaoran's embrase. "I think I need some time to myself for a while..... Just go around Japan, visit places, and I'll come back, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I do...." Syaoran bent down and kissed Sakura. Even if she didn't want it, he just needed to.

"You have to write me, call me, even e-mail me." He said as he put her luggage in her car.

"I will." Sakura smiled as she got into her car and started it. "Bye."

"Bye!" He yelled as she drove off. "I love you!"

**_"You know, as soon as he gets back to Tomoeda, he'll already have a girl waiting for him....."_ **


	5. Returning

AN: Hello everyone! I think this is going to turn out somewhat like Sweet Home Alabama....... You'll see why. Don't worry, she's not marrying someone else whose richer! :-D Remember, it'll be S+S in the end!!!!!

  


Chapter 5: Returning

  


Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Syaoran hadn't gotten anything from Sakura except...... Syaoran looked down onto his desk at the file that had been sent to him the fifth time in four years.

"Divorce papers....." Syaoran sighed as he got out yet another folder with a stamp and wrote the return address on it, slipped the papers in, and sealed the envelope. He put it in his mail box and sent it back to Sakura's lawyer. He walked back inside their house (AN: Did I mention they moved into a house after they got married? ***Reviews the whole story over*** Oops, I put condo, I meant house, he he he..... I just realized what condo meant...... He he he.....) and closed the door behind him. (AN: Kero is brought up in the story too! It's really sad! :'-( )

  


"What do you mean returned the papers unsigned?!" Sakura exclaimed to her lawyer, who flinched at her anger. Usually she was sweet and kind, but when Syaoran returns the divorce papers, she's pissed.

"He sent the papers back, not signing them, with no note."

Sakura growled. She had changed a lot since she left Syaoran. Her third conscience had finally convinced her that he didn't love her anymore and to leave him. Sakura got over Syaoran, and has been trying to divorce him to save misery. Her auburn hair is now darker, into like a dark brown, looking red in the light, shorter, and flipped upward. Her green eyes were still the same, but she hid them behind dark sunglasses. 

"Well, if I can't get him to sign the papers in the mail, I'll go to him and force him to sign the papers." She smirked as she grabbed the papers and began heading out.

"Mrs. Li?" Her lawyer said.

"Like I said, Ms. Kinomoto....."

"Ms. Kinomoto, are you sure he'll sign them? What if he doesn't?"

"Then I'll make his life a living hell." She noded her head as a farewell as she closed the door.

"Good luck Mrs. Li."

  


Sakura drove back into Tomoeda, the place she grew up in. She began driving up the street of her old school, and decided to take a look, but got the shock of a lifetime when she saw the school was now larger and nicer. 

"Hoe?!" 

She finally calmed down and began driving down the streets down to the beach, where she found the house a little further above on the ledge. She grinned as she drove up the ledge and parked next to the house and honked crazilly.

"Yea I'm coming!" Yelled a strong man's voice from inside. Sakura leaned against her car with the divorce papers in her hand. He came walking out and saw her leaning against the car, not noticing who it was. "What can I help you with ma'am?"

"You can start by giving me a divorce Li!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran dropped his beer as he walked down the stairs. "Sakura?"

"Yea, it's me, your lowsy wife." Sakura held out the papers. "Sign them, it's bad enough I had to waste my time coming down here to see your lowsy ass to sign the papers."

Syaoran laughed. "No, 'Hey honey. How's your last four years of abandonment been?' Not even a 'Hello'? I bet you haven't even seen your family yet."

"If you're referring to Onii-chan and Outo-san, they have no idea I'm here, and I plan to keep it that way. Anyway, that's non of your buisness! They're not your family."

"Legally they are."

"Well, let's make it non-legal." Sakura held out the papers.

Syaoran stood there, looking up, pretending to think. He looked at her. "Hm.... Nope." Syaoran turned around to go into his out and locked the doors he turned around to see Sakura sitting in a chair.

"You know it's stupid to lock the doors when your ex-wife knows where the spare keys are hidden."

"You know this is breaking and entering."

"Not when I live here."

"You don't anymore. I should call the police on you now."

"Be my guest."

"Gladdly." Syaoran went to get the phone and dialed 911. (AN: He he he, I told you it's going to kind of turn out like Swet Home Alabama......) Finally, a knock came at the door, and Syaoran opened it. He pointed to Sakura. "She's over there."

Sakura looked at the door to find a man with white hair and brown eyes walk in. "Sakura?"

"Yukito?!" Sakura ran to Yukito and hugged him. He hugged her back and picked her up. "I didn't know you became sherriff."

"I didn't know you came back." Yukito looked at Syaoran. "So what's the problem?"

"She broke into my house!"

"Only because he won't sign the divorce papers!" The two began bickering again.

"WAIT!!!!" The two looked at Yukito. "Syaoran, I thought you two took care of this years ago.... I'm sorry, I can't arrest her for that."

"But you can arrest her if she did something else wrong, right?"

"I suppose, if it's something really bad......"

"Come here, I need to tell you something....." Syaoran and Yukito walked into a corner and began talking.

  


Sakura now sat in a police car, pouting, while looking at Syaoran moving his fingers, saying "Bye-bye."

  


AN: I'll tell you guys what Syaoran told Yukito toput Sakura in Jail..... Wait, it's only 2 pages, if people are interrested in what happened, read further.

  


~*Flashback*~

  


"Sakura?!" Yukito said as he turned around. "You're the one that crashed my car into the brick wall?!"

"Uh...... Um...... Uh......"

"Yes, when she was sixteen."

Yukito shook his head. "Sakura.... Sine you're the person wanted for stealing my car, I'll have to put you in jail....." Yukito explained.

  


~*End Flashback*~

  


Syaoran kept making his face as Sakura flipped him off while the car drove away.


	6. Author's friend's important note

Author's notes: Hello, I am Classof2007, a friend of Camerakutie. If anyone has been wondering why Camerakutie has not been updating is because she was jumped by a gang of prejiduce girls. Her mother has told her to take it easy for a while, which means no computer. She is deeply sorry to all of the fans of the stories Denial and Cross My Heart. She promises to have new chapters up immediately as soon as her mother thinks it is time. Please check back to these stories withn a week, as we both guarantee there will be new chapters up. Thank you for the time.

  


Your's truly,

Classof2007 (Friend of Camerakutie.)


End file.
